The present invention relates to signalling devices, and more particularly to signalling associated with the braking of vehicles.
It is known that brakelights are provided in every car which become actuated when the brake pedal is applied by the driver to alert drivers of vehicles behind the braking car so as to avoid a collision.
It is also well known that an inevitable time-lag occurs between the moment the driver notices the danger and removes his foot from the accelerator pedal and the moment when the driver actually applies the brake pedal, which is professionally called the reaction or response time. This time delay, particularly in high speed driving, is considered a major factor in the occurrence of car accidents.
It is the major object of the present invention to devise means that will effectively decrease to a minimum the above described time-lag.
It is a further object of the invention to provide the accelerator pedal of vehicles with a device which will be instantaneously responsive to the abrupt or sudden release of the foot from the pedal, i.e. well before the normal brakelights will become actuated.
It is a still further object of the invention that such device will remain ineffective in non-emergency cases, namely where the accelerator pedal is released for purposes other than emergency braking, e.g. gear change or other normal deaccelerations.